


Elegy for Darth Vader

by Yenneffer



Series: Poetry box [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Death celebrations, Elegy, Endor, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Gen, Leia's issues have issues of their own, Poetry, exorcising ghosts by spitting, not very typical to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be gone, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy for Darth Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a weird fascination with Leia's issues with her father. And I can half imagine her (crack follows) drinking over Vader's grave and spitting on it.  
> She's far too similar to Anakin to be a forgiving sort.

Rest in peace, Father.

You may join now the restless souls of those that

still carry the blood of your lightsaber.

You can lower your gaze when you see traces of

betrayal washed away by tears on your wife’s face.

You will meet the debris of people killed on Alderaan

and try to repair them with the words of your apologise.

Rest in peace, Sith.

The Force- if it exists- can try to amend your sins.

Obi-wan Kenobi can look with pride at you now-

-victim’s pride, I say-

Even Luke can delude himself into thinking that-

-maybe-

he even loves you.

Rest in peace, monster.

You can be forgiven.

You can even forgive yourself.

I know I don’t care. Because this fire, these fireworks,

these tears of joy- the last tears to be ever shed because

of you- are the celebration to your death.

The toast of sorts.

Know that it is we who are victorious in the end.

Be gone, now.


End file.
